1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses are replaced with portable and thin flat panel display apparatuses. From among panel display apparatuses, organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emission type display apparatuses, and are receiving attention as a next-generation display apparatus due to their advantages, such as wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, and short response speeds.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an intermediate layer, a pixel electrode, and an opposite electrode. The intermediate layer includes an organic emissive layer, and when a voltage is applied to the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode, visible light is generated by an organic emissive layer.
In addition, an organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a driving circuit unit for generating electrical signals and a pad portion for transmitting signals generated by the driving circuit unit.
In this regard, coupling the driving circuit unit with the pad portion is not easy, and thus, coupling characteristics of the driving circuit unit and the pad portion and coupling characteristics of the driving circuit unit and a substrate of the organic light-emitting display apparatus decrease. Accordingly, there is a limit on improving durability of an organic light-emitting display apparatus.